


How can things become like this?

by lotusroot_sai



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, M/M, bottom handsome Bob, top One two
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusroot_sai/pseuds/lotusroot_sai
Summary: One two和Bob 莫名其妙地上床了。One two以为这只是简单的一夜情，然而事实真的如他所想一般简单吗？
Relationships: Handsome Bob/One Two (RocknRolla)
Kudos: 9





	How can things become like this?


    One two可从没想过在一条满地污物、灯光昏黄的破巷子里被另一个男人口交。
    
    他一边抽插自己的老二一边用他那颗不太灵光的脑袋想，Holy shit！他可是个直男！钢筋铁板一样直！
    
    过多摄入的酒精像个在他身上搔首弄姿的妓女一样搞得他神志不清，One two简直以为自己要回到15岁了——那时还年轻可笑的小混混就是个青涩处男，只会在女人身上横冲直撞，活塞了没多久便一泻千里然后被那些贱人们嘲笑他早泄——挺着腰在这张湿润高温的嘴里挺进挺出。身下的这个男人也未免太过技巧超群了：他的舌尖恰到好处勾过他的龟头，像根羽毛一样挑逗着他的马眼，让他兴奋地不断分泌出液体，表面有点粗糙的舌头又会卷走那些不断渗出的前液，男人从他的根部开始吮吻，再用那两瓣柔软的唇肉包住他那两颗睾丸，他敢发誓他操过的任何一个女人的胸脯和口腔都没这两片嘴唇让他疯狂。那条灵活的舌头又一点点舔回冠状沟，给他的老二一个热辣辣的吻，没等One two反应过来就又是一个深喉。艹！那人的喉咙深处不断收缩着，仿佛在引诱他射进去！他妈的他快泄了！One two抓住男人的后脑勺——这人头发不长，短短的头发搔的他手心发痒——又快速地抽插了几次，猛地拔出来射在男人脸上，那些乳白色的液体顺着男人的脸滴滴答答落在脏污的地上。他松开手，喘着粗气等放空的意识回笼。
    
    等一下，短发、男人、这张看起来特他妈熟悉的脸？
    
    那些被高潮赶走的意识瞬间归位，One two惊恐地低下头看向跪在他阴茎前面的男人。那人伸出刚刚让他爽翻天的舌头，先将他老二上残留的污浊卷走，又把溅在他红艳嘴唇上的白色污浊舔净，咧开嘴冲他笑了笑，然后挑了挑眉毛。
    
    “Go on?”
    
    “What the fuck!?….Bob?你他妈的为啥在这！？（还他妈满脸是我射出来的东西！艹！）”
    
    Bob麻利地站起身瞥了一眼One two暴露在空气中还软着的那根东西，一边将身体倾向One two一边狡黠地眨眨眼睛回答他，“hey，bro，是你把我拽到这里的，我总不可能拒绝送上门的大餐吧？”
    
    “How…”来不及做过多的思考，One two第一反应就是崩溃又绝望地捂住脸。他知道他这个朋友一直对他很感性趣，但他还没大度到把自己的老二或者屁股贡献给Bob——虽然Bob冲动地跟他告了白，那一晚One two还跟他跳了一段热辣的近身舞，但那是因为他该死地以为Bob要蹲五年号子！他最好的哥们要面临牢狱之灾，他可实在不忍心让他带着沮丧进去坐牢（更别提Bob告白完后反而痛苦自责的表情），一种莫名的“英雄情结”让他答应了那个近乎荒谬的请求。接着他们又经历了一大堆乱七八糟恶心人的事情，不过好在Bob免了牢狱之灾，他们还找到了背叛他们的那个贱人，过多的事情像一大团糊在他们脸上没法喘气的淤泥，他俩也就默契地把这件事扔在脑后（不过说不定只有One two把这件事扔在脑后了）。直到今天他们聚在一起喝的烂醉如泥，然后……然后艹他妈的他就发现自己的老二被Bob含在嘴里（而且还他妈的爽翻了）！这是什么鬼情况！
    
    看见One two一脸懊悔，Bob皱皱眉头用手捧起他的脸，认真地看着他“嘿哥们……放松。反正也不是什么大不了的事……？明天我们就忘记这件事？ok？”他的声音非常轻柔“you can do whatever you want ,and I will not say anything.”
    
    One two想到他跟自己“求爱”的那天晚上，明明是他主动开口却懊恼的不能自已的那个表情（一边接受自己的怒骂一边道歉），还有他们经历的种种烂事儿，还有刚刚Bob那张让他高潮的嘴——肏他妈的，他又硬了！
    
    One two自暴自弃地挠了挠头，他盯了一会儿Bob的眼睛。这家伙不愧是handsome Bob，这双眼睛紧紧追着他的样子活像个被抛弃的小兽，简直让他无话可说。
    
    他拍了拍Bob的肩膀算是妥协，“操！你他妈别用那个眼神看我！算我倒霉咱俩找个宾馆行吗bro？我他妈可不想露着老二在外面跟你来一发！还有你他妈的赶紧把脸上的东西擦掉！”
    
    Jesus！说完这话One two就后悔地想把舌头吞下去。他是不是选错项了？他可分明看到Bob的眼神唰的一下子变亮了！
    
    One two把微微有点抬头阴茎塞回裤裆，费力地拉上裤子拉链。一想到他做这个决定的时候他的老二还半硬不软的露在外面他就越觉得自己中了邪，但就是身不由己地跟着Bob出了巷子。两个人在附近的一家小宾馆开了间房，宾馆老板的眼神暧昧地在他俩身上扫了一圈，把房间钥匙扔给One two，“Enjoy yourself!”
    
    One two冲他翻了个白眼。Piss off！
    
    他还是第一次跟个大老爷们来开房。One two又觉得自己回到15岁了——进了房间就知道像个蠢货一样在床边站着。Bob也有点紧张，他抓着他短短的头发，窘迫地抿了抿嘴唇，“要不……我先洗个澡？”
    
    One two翻了进宾馆之后的第二个白眼。他快要疯了！
    
    “艹！能不能别像个娘们儿似的！你他妈的是想让我想起我十五岁进宾馆打炮的蠢样然后硬不起来我俩花钱在外面傻逼兮兮的白过一晚上吗？”
    
    Bob试探性地往One two身前凑了凑。
    
    One two翻了第三个白眼，Jesus！他又不是什么流氓强奸犯！
    
    他实在不想看他那副可怜兮兮的样，就一伸胳膊把他拽到自己跟前，然后凶猛地啃上那张刚刚带给他高潮的嘴。One two在他的嘴唇上逡巡了一阵之后，他就像往常操弄那些女人之前做的前戏一样，探出舌头叩开Bob的齿关，探进他的口腔，找到那根让他又爱又恨的舌头，然后引着它跟自己的舌头一起纠缠。Bob好像被这个热情的吻开启了什么（奇怪的）开关，他逐渐跟上One two的动作，时不时搔弄他舌头下面的舌系带，或者缠着One two的舌头不肯放松。他俩活像两个变态食人狂要给对方吃掉一般接吻，Bob甚至都来不及擦掉那些顺着下巴蜿蜒下去的唾液。
    
    他俩一边接吻一边跌跌撞撞向后退去，One two的膝弯磕在床边，他晃了晃身子失去平衡倒在床上。Bob居高临下地看着他，目光专注又热情。One two甚至在他的眼睛里看到了自己被抓的乱糟糟的衣领口和自己那张呆滞又愚蠢的脸。他揪着Bob的衣领一个用力把他压在身下，“嘿，说好了我操你的，可别后悔啊？”Bob冲他挑衅的呲了呲牙，“当然不会！come on！”
    
    One two甩掉自己的衣服后就粗暴地撕开Bob的衬衫，把半挂在他腿间的牛仔裤丢到地板上。Bob身材很好，该有的肌肉一应俱全，均匀地分布在这具修长的躯体上。他麦色的肌肤上附着层薄汗，在旅馆昏暗的灯光下闪动着色情的光泽。One two低下头啄吻着Bob的喉结，感受到这个小东西因为紧张而不断上下滑动。
    
    Bob用手臂盖住眼睛，他之前可没盼望着One two的前戏做的有多温柔（他甚至都不期盼One two能做前戏），但现在的情况可显然有点超乎他的想象，他身上的男人从来都不知道他在发现自己喜欢上他之后纠结成乱毛线一样的思维有多令他崩溃，他虽然口头调戏他，开一些关于gay的玩笑，但Bob从来没想过他们两个能像今晚这样亲密。不过这样很好，Bob混沌地想，他适时的呻吟出声给了One two一些回应。
    
    One two好像也有点喜欢上这个在他嘴唇间滑动的东西，改换了牙齿轻轻啃咬，这些啃咬在Bob的喉结上留下些青青紫紫的斑痕。Bob更是控制不住地发出细碎的呻吟，艹，这可有点过于温柔、过于的……不One two了！
    
    One two可没忽略这些呻吟，一种奇妙的成就感让他舔的更卖力。他顺着男人线条优美的脖子向下，接着是锁骨，他在这形状绝妙的凸起上反复舔舐，舌尖继续向下拨弄，男人胸前缀着的乳头随着急促的呼吸上下起伏，这让One two想起那些女人喜欢的红宝石，他也喜欢——不过是变现之后，毕竟很贵。
    
    他试着用了往常侍弄女人的法子，张嘴将其中一只含进嘴里，有点意外地听到Bob拔高了的声音和变粗重了的呼吸。One two用舌头打着圈撵着这颗小玩意，同时用拇指和食指捏弄着另一颗乳头。Bob的胸肌没有女人的乳房柔软，但是弹性极佳，One two 有点恶劣的想，要是他的胸肌也能像女人的奶子一样夹着他的老二，那可真是….
    
    Bob的乳头被他玩弄的挺立起来，其中一颗在他的舌头的撩拨下像害羞一般躲来躲去。One two感觉自己的小腹早被一个又硬又热的东西顶着，他低头瞄了一下，“哈”地笑了一下，“你可真敏感……原来男人的胸被这么玩儿也会有感觉？还是说你特别骚……？”
    
    “去你妈的！”Bob听他这么说忍不住偏过头，他可不愿意让自己像个女人一样被对待，只不过他喜欢这家伙，这让他变得更易动情也更敏感。当然One two倒没觉得这话说的怎么样，他只是跟那些女人调情习惯了，做爱时说些下流话女人们通常会湿的更快，他进去也就更舒服，那些婊子们的下半身通常会泛滥成灾，前戏时就分泌出来的东西通常会流了他一腿。
    
    One two逗了一会儿Bob胸前的乳头，就伸手摸上他的下半身，Bob的老二早翘的老高，还滴滴答答淌着水。那些黏腻的液体挂在One two的小腹和老二附近，勾的One two的老二也挺立了起来。Bob注意到One two的目光，他也伸手下去摸上One two同样硬着的阴茎，眯着眼睛一脸潮红地舔掉手指上透明的前液，他抬起腿碰了下One two的腰际，然后勾在了他健壮的背上，一边舔着嘴唇一边用那双修长的大腿不住地摩擦着One two，“你他妈的……还等什么呢？快操进来啊……”
    
    One two直勾勾盯着Bob那叫人又爱又恨的舌头，骂了一句脏话。他很快就在床头摸到了安全套和润滑剂（这个该死的财奴老板！）给自己的小兄弟带上套子之后，他挤了一大把润滑油，探向男人的后穴。虽然没真枪实战过，但他还是知道男人之间要怎么做的——扩张、找到让他高潮那一点。
    
    他试探性地伸了一根手指，Bob的后穴紧致又湿润，像个小嘴似的不断吮吸着他的手指，这家伙两张嘴都这么会吸，他不禁有点期待操进去会是怎样的感觉了。
    
    Bob呜咽了两声，神色迷离地扭动着腰身，似乎是在催促着One two继续，One two又伸了两只进去，那里在他手指的作用下变得更软更热，One two抽出手指，Bob不满的吭了一声，“嘿兄弟……你可……可别告诉我你还是个纯情小处男！我可不是那些娇里娇气的女人……还是说你就这点本事？……啊……”
    
    One two冷哼一声，一挺腰把自己的阴茎送了进去。
    
    等One two彻底进去之后，两个人同时发出了满足的叹息。Bob简直爱死了这种被他填满的感觉，这家伙的老二和他本人一样让他爱得发狂，而内壁的湿热紧致则让One two险些 high上了天堂。他激烈地挺动着腰部，每一次抽插都又猛又快，Bob搂着他的脖子咬住他的肩膀，让那些破碎的呻吟压抑在口中，偶尔有一两声伴着One two的粗喘飘在这间小破屋子里。
    
    若是往常，他还会耐心地用他的经验让那些女人也跟他一起享受一番，但现在One two可没心思去找Bob的G点了，他只想在这湿热的小穴里尽情放纵一番。Bob的后穴可比女人还紧还热，每次他退出去那些柔软的肉壁都会依依不舍地挽留他，吸着他的老二绞进深处。他插得越来越深越来越猛，穴口被他的毛发蹭的通红。Bob再也忍耐不住高声呻吟，在他的后背上划出道道红痕，One two含着他的嘴唇含糊不清的讲着些下流话，“Baby u are so hot！fuck!fuck you!”，他感觉到自己腰上的那双腿勾的更紧了。
    
    One two又操了几次之后就将自己深深埋了进去，然后全数射在了套子里。操他妈的，这场性爱让他爽的头皮发麻！他可好久没碰见这么对他口味的身体了！
    
    One two直起身子摸了摸小腹，Bob不知道什么时候也泄了，他俩的小腹毛发纠结成块，简直一片泥泞。Bob眼睛里含着些生理泪，神情有点迷茫。One two看他这样子忍不住低头吻了吻他。他这才想起自己都还没找到Bob的那点。One two抬起手摸了摸Bob汗湿的额头，他挺腰往里送了送，Bob被他顶的猝不及防，不由得从嗓子里溢出一声细小的呻吟。One two过了不应期，迅速退了出来，摘掉了套子又狠狠插了进去，他恶劣地笑了笑，“hey luv,准备好第二局了吗？”
    
    Bob第二天是在一身黏腻中醒来的，One two和他做完就他睡着了（他甚至还搂着Bob！），没给他清理他倒是一点儿也不意外。Bob没起身，他躲着从窗口照进来的阳光，又往One two怀里蹭了蹭，他可真喜欢这男人身上的味道。Bob就知道这“头脑简单”的家伙对他这个老朋友绝对会心软，有一就有二，Bob一边摸着One two结实的后背一边在心里盘算着下次他们可以玩点什么别的花样儿。他打量着One two的睡颜，懒洋洋地想，那个蠢律师送的酒酒劲儿可真他妈不错啊！
    
    —the end？—


End file.
